


Glitter Under the Lights

by stxrgxzer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Consent in NY is 17, His coping method isn't the best, M/M, MJ is supportive, Party, So is Ned, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, peter is sad, steve and Tony are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: He’d almost relaxed all the way when a man clad in a red and black spandex suit walked up to the bar he was sitting on. He seemed like he was talking to himself, scratch that engaged in a heated argument with someone. Peter debated getting up and leaving, but he heard the man say something and when he turned the man was looking right at him.“Holy shit, White, you’re right we’re dead.” He huffed, the white eyes on the mask widened almost comically.“I hope you aren’t because then I’d be dead too.” Peter replied, one eyebrow raised as if he were thinking about it really hard.





	Glitter Under the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I did research, the legal age of consent in NY is 17 and that means everything in this fic is technically okay. Don't come at me. Also, Peter is like a month away from turning 18 and everything is consensual. So calm down. 
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you enjoy I had fun writing it and it could be a series if you guys want it to, let me know.

Peter had always known MJ to be perceptive, she sat quietly and watched, but the moment he finally worked up the gall to tell her (and Ned) that he’d broken up with Johnathan Storm she freaked out. 

“How long ago was this, Parker?” She hissed, her voice sounding almost strained. He told her it had been almost a month ago. She began to gesture in an animated way and he just chuckled. His ex wasn’t a terrible person, he just wasn’t mature. Sure he could keep up with the seventeen-year-old but he wasn’t as logical as Peter and he didn’t give him what he wanted. He wasn’t quick-witted or snarky, he couldn’t keep up with the jokes Peter told, and he couldn’t please Peter at all. Not to mention that when he’d broken up with the Human Torch he’d said Peter was “just an experiment.” He watched as MJ spoke her excitement growing, she and Ned were the only ones that knew how unhappy he was. Her mouth was moving quickly and then stopped, he realized a question had been directed at him.

“What?” he said, dumbly. 

“Jeez, Peter, I asked if you wanted to go out tonight? I have a friend in college who’s having a party. We could celebrate.” She said, her eyes sparkling. His mind reeled, he’d never been to a party other than a sleepover and the last one of those he’d had was when he’d invited Ned over in fifth grade. He looked at her for a full minute and before he could process his words a sentence fell from his mouth.

“Sure.”

MJ let out a big ‘whoop’ and Peter let her lead him towards the doors of the school. She was explaining how they would stop by her house and then head towards Ned’s apartment complex then shoot off towards the tower. Peter was smiling softly at his friends as they began to discuss how fun it was going to be. He’d let them have their fun if they felt they needed it; he sure as hell needed a distraction. 

\---

“Peter, C' mon, come out!” MJ pleaded her voice muffled through the bathroom door. Peter was just staring at himself in the mirror, the white, oversized hoodie was in direct contrast to the black, baggy jeans he had on and the boots. MJ had bought him grungy boots and he was feeling them. He loved the outfit he had on, he just felt a little unlike himself. He turned the doorknob and poked his head out his wavy hair leaving him feeling like a small child who had to dress up for an event. “It can’t look that bad, Pete.”

Peter finally gave in and stepped out of his huge bathroom. Both of his friend’s jaws dropped, they were speechless. A hint of pink appeared on Peter’s face and he laughed lightly. “C’ mon you two we’re going to be late.” 

When they reached the party Peter felt even more out of place. All of the people there were at least twenty-one and he was kinda scared. There was a guy doing a keg-stand in the middle of the room and it seemed like everyone was either feeling up someone or being felt up. None of the bathrooms were free and that was because people were getting their freak on in there. He found the kitchen was the best place to be and quickly settled into his spot on the counter. The slight glitter still left on his cheeks from where MJ had insisted he wear something festive was twinkling in the dim lighting, he could barely see it in his peripheral. He was mostly alone in the kitchen; occasionally people would come to get drinks or food, however, they didn't stay. 

He’d almost relaxed all the way when a man clad in a red and black spandex suit walked up to the bar he was sitting on. He seemed like he was talking to himself, scratch that engaged in a heated argument with someone. Peter debated getting up and leaving, but he heard the man say something and when he turned the man was looking right at him.

“Holy shit, White, you’re right we’re dead.” He huffed, the white eyes on the mask widened almost comically. 

“I hope you aren’t because then I’d be dead too,” Peter replied, one eyebrow raised as if he were thinking about it really hard. 

“So you aren’t an angel?” The gruff voice behind the mask managed to spit out.

Peter laughed, it was much like the glitter on the apples of his cheeks, it seemed to twinkle and ring. “Oh no,” Peter said, “far from it.” 

His face suddenly turned red, the sudden burst of confidence was out of character for him, at least out of his suit it was. The man’s smile shifted into a sort of smirk and he moved closer to Peter, the weird thing was, Peter, didn’t feel uncomfortable. He was comfortable with the man and he felt his face heat up more when the man moved in between his knees.

“I’m Wade, baby boy. And you?” The man whispered into Peter’s ear. The brunet shuddered and replied shakily. 

“P-peter.” 

“Mhm, Peter. Beautiful, much like you, Petey-pie.” He chuckled his breath coming in a hot wave against Peter’s ear. Peter was shaking but it wasn’t out of fear or stress. He felt the hot coil of arousal swirl in his stomach. He knew the feeling well, maybe he was high, maybe this guy was his age. For some reason, he didn’t want that. The last person he’d been with was just as experienced as he was, which wasn’t much. He wanted someone to wreck him like Johnny couldn’t. This man was doing a damn good job of unwinding him. “How old are you, baby boy?”

Peter’s breath hitched, his mind was racing. He’d had just enough alcohol to get drunk but not enough to lose himself to the lust wrapping his brain in a thick fog. If he told the guy - Wade - the truth he might stop, he might stop touching Peter’s thighs and leave him all alone again. Hot and bothered? Hell no. So he decided that if Wade stopped he would try his damn best to get him to come back. “I’m seventeen.”

Wade didn’t stop however he continued to move his hand up Peter’s thigh, much to his delight. He leaned into Peter’s neck and pulled the mask covering his face up to his nose. “I’m gonna show you my face, baby boy. Need you to tell me if you want to stop or keep going. And please don’t throw up on me.” 

Peter’s confusion was apparent, but when he raised his head Peter gasped. He was scarred and his skin was bumpy but the jawline was apparent and Peter knew he was handsome. Peter reached up to touch him and he flinched. Peter leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth and moved on to press his lips against Wade’s. When he pulled away Wade looked at him with wide eyes. “Definitely don’t want you to stop,” Peter said his lips red and puffy.

The song that came next was slow and sad. But the session Wade and Peter were having in the kitchen wasn’t. It was sloppy, messy, and face paced. Wade’s hands slipped behind Peter and he gripped at the younger boy’s ass. Peter gasped, he was way too gone for this right now. He might’ve had too much to drink. He began to cry. Wade pulled back and took his hand off of Peter promptly. He began to argue with someone again. He was hissing things like “we got consent” and “I know we scared him”. Peter laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation his face tear stained and his lips puffy. He grabbed Wade’s arms and pulled him into a hug. 

“It isn’t your fault, Wade.” He said his voice low and comforting. “I just got over someone and this is a little too soon for me.” Wade nodded against his neck and began to rub circles into the distressed boy’s back. He pulled back and drug a joint out of his pocket.

“Ever smoked? And I’m not trying to take advantage here. Just asking.” 

Peter shook his head he hated drugs and alcohol all of which reminded him for his ex. Wade shrugged and lit on end of the little stick of bud. Peter knew he’d get a contact high but for the moment he didn’t care. His dads would deal with this later and so would he. 

After around three hits the smoke that was wafting in the air had Peter in a better mood. He was light and warm and Wade was comforting. They talked about lots of things life and such. 

“You’re telling me that Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are your parents?” Wade hissed a low whisper that made Peter giggle. “You’re high.” 

Peter nodded lazily, his whole world moving slightly as he swayed. He felt like everything was okay at that moment and he placed his head on Wade’s shoulder. “‘M sleepy.” 

“That the bud, baby boy. Don’t worry. You want me to take you home?” 

“No! I can’t go home like this! Mr. America would be beyond pissed off.” Peter giggled, he could imagine the fury-filled face of his Pops. Although, Tony would smell it first. 

“How ‘bout we go to my place?” Wade asked, his voice filled with nothing other than sincerity. He had no alternative plans. Peter’s spidey-sense would’ve said so. He groaned as he got off the counter; his feet had fallen asleep. 

“Sounds good, let me tell my friends.” He said, and let Wade know that they would meet back in the kitchen when Peter was done. Wade nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Peter found MJ on the dance floor, her pupils were blown from the contact high she had. “Pete! Nice to see you for once! I lost you at the door!” She noticed his puffy lips, swollen from the make-out session earlier. “Nice, go get ‘em, tiger!” 

The crowd was huge, they were dancing to a song that Peter could vaguely recognize as ‘Senorita’. He let himself go into autopilot and began to sway and move his way toward the kitchen. His high making the room a lot bigger and less crowded. That was until he heard his name come rolling off familiar lips.

“Peter?” 

“Johnny?” Peter sucked in a breath and turned to look at his ex. He prayed that the boy he was looking at wouldn’t notice he was drunk and high. 

“What are you doing here? I - You look nice.” Johnathan said looking away from the brunet his dark skin glinting in the occasional light that swung through the clouds of marijuana. Suddenly the room felt small, and he felt suffocated. He knew that look Johnathan was settling on him. “Peter, listen-”

Peter felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection and a head settle on top of his. “Who’s this, baby boy?” His shoulders relaxed into Wade’s strong grip and into his chest. 

“Johnathan, this is Wade, my -”

“Boyfriend.” Wade cut the younger off, looking down at Peter with such love in his eyes that it was hard for Peter to tell the difference. Johnathan looked from the seventeen-year-old to the twenty-year-old. He frowned lightly.

“I see you’re doing okay, Peter.” Johnathan hissed, his eyes full of jealousy. Peter felt himself grin his eyes sparkling.

“Yep, not just an experiment anymore. You know I’ve decided that guys my age don’t know how to treat me.” Peter’s face still sparkled as he walked out of the party with Wade at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit Peter wear is basically this https://data.whicdn.com/images/314018382/large.jpg but the colors I described. Also, I haven't seen Far From Home yet, BUT I like to imagine that this is Mysterio's party. Don't know which name they chose to use yet either so I didn't mention one.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave lots of comments with feedback and if you want more chapters.


End file.
